inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 64
Separate Ways is the 64th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Sesshōmaru discards the human arm and confronts Naraku. The latter escapes. *After worrying for her safety during their battle with Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha steals the sacred jewel shards from Kagome and forces her back down the well to return to her own era. *On the other side of the well, Kagome discovers that she cannot return to the Feudal era. Synopsis * The chapter begins with Sesshōmaru flying away from his battle with Inuyasha. The Saimyōshō are still following him, and Jaken wonders outloud why they continue to pursue them. Sesshōmaru says they must be waiting for him to discard the human arm and take back the sacred jewel shard. The shard is flaming around where the limb connected and is crawling up his shoulder. Sesshōmaru snaps off the limb and casts it away to the Saimyōshō. The insects then bring the shard to Naraku, who laments that Sesshōmaru failed to kill Inuyasha. Sesshōmaru then appears behind the Baboon-cloaked demon, surprising him. Jaken accuses the demon of giving Sesshōmaru the arm in the hopes it would burn him alive, but Naraku denies it, saying all he did was cast a spell on the arm that would allow him to retrieve the shard more quickly should Sesshōmaru fail. The dog demon unamusedly asks Naraku if he has been prepared for everything, then suddenly dashing forward and cutting off Naraku's head with his claws. Kicking the headless corpse, Jaken curses Naraku for his scheme, but Sesshōmaru reprimands the imp. "Silence. He is gone." Jaken looks under the baboon pelt, and there's nothing underneath; it's empty. Naraku's voice then speaks out from the shadows: "Mind your anger, friends. Later... when I see another means to kill Inuyasha, I may call upon you again. Farewell..." Departing, Sesshōmaru remarks "What a terribly clever fellow you are." *Inuyasha's group is riding on Hachiemon in his balloon form. Kagome asks Miroku if he's feeling any better, since he took in a large amount of venom from the Saimyōshō, and the monk says he feels much better thanks to Kagome's modern-era remedies. Turning to Inuyasha, Kagome asks if he is alright, and he responds with a groan. Kagome thinks to herself that Inuyasha's injuries must be serious, because he insisted on returning to Kaede's village. They arrive at the village and Miroku pays Hachiemon for his troubles. The raccoon-dog suspiciously asks Miroku if the coins will turn into leaves as soon as he and his friends leave. * At the village, A bloody Inuyasha asks Kagome to follow him, Kagome protesting his moving about (because of his injuries), but then she agrees to follow him. Miroku and Shippō try to follow as well, but the half-demon boots them and says that they aren't invited. Inuyasha has led Kagome to the Bone-Eater's Well. Inuyasha sullenly says that Kagome always asks how he feels, but forgets that she is also injured. She shakes her head and says all she got was a few scratches. After a pause, Inuyasha says he's sorry for putting her in danger. Kagome then states that he must be worse off than she thought, asking if he has a fever. Meanwhile, we see Miroku & Shippō spying on the couple. Inuyasha then reminds Kagome of how Naraku, the demon responsible for ensnaring he & Kikyō into a trap fifty years ago, was the one pulling Sesshōmaru's strings. He regrettably says that from this point on, things will be even more dangerous. Kagome just responds "Yeah, I guess so." Inuyasha asks her if she's afraid, and she replies "I'm not afraid! Besides, what does that matter compared to your injur-". Then, Inuyasha hugs Kagome and holds her tight. Inuyasha admits that he was afraid: not afraid of dying, but of losing her. Kagome blushes and doesn't understand what's happening. Inuyasha then shoves her to the ground and reveals that he has stolen her jewel shards from her. "And don't you ever come back here!" and then he pushes down into the well. *Miroku & Shippō reveal themselves out of shock, demanding Inuyasha tell them what he's done to Kagome. Inuyasha explains that he's sent Kagome back to her own time on the other side of the well. *Kagome finds herself on the other side at the Higurashi shrine, angrily thinking to herself that she just doesn't get him. She hops back down to the bottom of the well, about to give him a piece of her mind only to tumble and hit the ground. She touches the soil at the bottom of the shaft, realizing that for some reason, she can't get back to the Feudal era. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sesshōmaru *Jaken *Naraku *Hachiemon *Kagome *Miroku *Shippō *Inuyasha ms:Bab 64 zh:第六十四章 Category:Chapters